The Summer's Heat
by Sammy-a-Seelie-fey
Summary: Kuvira has been feeling stressed for awhile working to unite the Earth Empire. Could a certain Avatar possibly help her get her mind off things?


Sweat rolled down her forehead as she made her way into her office. The heat had been unbearable the last couple days in a small town near the Si Wong Desert. Uniforms would stick to the skin after long hard days rebuilding the towns. The military would be here for another day or so and then set off to another small town, but this time near a body of water.

 _Water sounds amazing right now._ Kuvira scrowls. _I knew I should had issue a summer uniform for the troops and myself. Bless Raava for no one have heat stroke yet._

The Great Uniter strode into her office and immediately stopped dead in her tracks. There sitting on her desk wearing nothing but the pelt around her dark body was none other than Korra.

The avatar looked up to find her lover standing in the doorway. She playfully smirked.

"Korra! What the hell are you doing?" Kuvira felt her cheeks warm up. Korra slipped from the desk striding over to Kuvira. She took her time walking, and she could tell that Kuvira grew more flustered as Korra approached her. Finally they were inches apart. Bright turquoise eyes looked up to stern jade colored eyes. The two stood there for a second before Korra reached over and locked the door. Kuvira made no attempt to stop her.

"Undress now." Kuvira gave a dark chuckle.

"I don't take orders from you. In case you forgot _Avatar_ but I'm in charge here-" Korra glared at her with such anger Kuvira closed her mouth.

"I said undress. Hurry up." Korra made her way back to the desk.

Kuvira stood in shock as she heard the words slip from her Korra's lips. She knew deep down she could unlock the door and walk out. But Kuvira wouldn't do that. Swiftly she discarded her clothes. The sticky green uniform along with the metal cuffs were thrown to the ground. Pants, socks, and shoes were taken off. Kuvira looked up at Korra who standing behind the office chair.

"Take the bra off. Leave your panties on." Kuvira did what Korra asked and took off her sweaty bra, leaving the woman in only her underwear.

Korra curled her finger at the leader gesturing for her to come to the chair. Kuvira walked over and sat in the metal chair. She bit her lip as she felt the cold element touch her bare skin. Korra grabbed Kuvira's arms and twisted them behind the chair before cuffing her wrists. She heard Kuvira let out a tiny gasp. Once that was done Korra made her way to the front of Kuvira.

"You've been stressed these past few days oh Great Uniter that I felt I should take the stress off your shoulders." Kuvira tried pulling at the cuffs but nothing budged.

"Platinum made handcuffs. You can't bend out of those. Now I noticed it's been kinda hot these past couple days. Hell I can even see the sweat up in your hair. And speaking of your hair…" Korra walked behind Kuvira and undid her braided hair. The long thick ebony hair fell loose to the woman's mid-back. "Better."

"Now as I was saying. First and foremost I just want to help you cool off." Korra turned to the pitcher of water on the other side of the room, and bended a drop of water from it bringing it to her hand. She blew on the pieve of water turning into ice. She made her way back to Kuvira and stood behind her again.

Gently Korra eases the ice down on Kuvira's shoulder. She jumps at the sudden cold which makes Korra chuckle.

"Don't worry. It'll feel better soon."

Korra began moving the ice around Kuvira's upper half of her body. Kuvira felt droplets of water slip off her naked chest as Korra continued the cold path. After some time passed Korra moved the water fragment to Kuvira's left breast. Kuvira let out a small hiss as the ice went closer to the sensitive area. Kuvira let out another hiss as she felt the ice onto her nipple. She jumped again as Korra rubbed it across Kuvira's rosy nipple. With her free hand Korra went to Kuvira's other breast and began taunting that nipple. A sharp gasp left Kuvira's lips as Korra teased and played with her chest. Korra leaned to Kuvira's ear-her hot breath blowing into it.

"Make all the noise you want 'Vira. No one will hear you." She switched hands so that the hand that held the ice was on the other breast. Korra moved from her ear to the free breast and wrapped her lips around the nipple. A shocked moan echoed the room as Korra smirked. She sucked all the specks of water left on her breast before pulling away. Kuvira's face was flushed red as she tried to keep herself quiet.

The ice was pulled away from her body and Kuvira let out another moan. Korra moved her hands back onto Kuvira's chest down to panties. The brown girl looked over and saw damp spot on the underwear. One of her hands traveled to the gray pair and pushed at the spot. Kuvira gasped and her legs gave a tiny shake. Korra couldn't help but smirk at Kuvira's reaction. Her hands grabbed ahold of the edge of the panties slipping them down her defined legs before throwing them across the room. Kuvira was now butt naked. Korra brought one of her hands to Kuvira's freed pussy. She rubbed a finger up and down the outer lips before Korra decided to let the finger explore.

"Oh 'Vira. You're so wet for me already. Oh baby what am I going to do with you?" She eased her finger into Kuvira's vagina. Kuvira let out a groan as she separated her legs. Her finger curled upwards as her free hand began rubbing Kuvira's clit. A breathless moan and pants erupted from Kuvira as Korra continued.

"K-Korra I-I'm cumming." Korra pulled one of her hands away from Kuvira's pussy while the one still on her clit gave her pussy a slap which made Kuvira cried out as she felt her legs tremble.

"I'm not letting you cum until you beg. Beg me to continue. Beg." Kuvira looked over her shoulder as she gasped for breath.

"What?"

"Beg. Beg me to continue."

"K-Korra. I..I."

"Kuvira come on." She moved her mouth to ear and bit the earlobe. She heard a soft gasp. Korra's lips nipped and kissed Kuvira's ear as she whispered dirty things to her.

"Do you want me to eat that little cunt of yours? Want to feel my fingers thrust into that tight pussy? I know you do baby. You're so wet for me with that filthy pussy of yours." Kuvira gasped and felt as though she could cum right there just by Korra's words.

Her hand traveled to one of her nipples and pinched it hard while her other hand slapped Kuvira's pussy again. She whimpered this time as the slapped echoed around the room. The skin around her pussy began to turn pinkish.

"Come on Kuvira. Beg for my mouth. Beg for my fingers." Kuvira bit her lip so hard she tasted blood inside her mouth.

Korra's hand pinched clit hard. Kuvira cried in both pain and pleasure as Korra's teeth bit down on Kuvira's shoulder. Korra's lips left the shoulder and began sucking the skin on her shoulder and neck giving the dictator huge hickies. Korra's hand let go of her clit and thrusted a finger hard into her pussy. Her hips buck but Korra pulled her finger away. She brought her hand up to her mouth and began sucking up the juices that were on it. Kuvira didn't look but the sound Korra moaning over her wetness was the final straw. Kuvira bucked against her restraints.

"K-Korra. P-please. Make me cum." She leaned away from her ear and moved to the front side of her. Korra placed her hands Kuvira's inner thighs as her mouth attacked her clit. Kuvira bucked her hips and panted. Korra's lips were wrapped around the bundle of nerves while one of her hands slipped from her thigh to her core. She pushed two fingers into her. The sounds that came from Kuvira were unbelievable.

With fingers thrusting into her and her tongue and lips surrounding her clit Kuvira came moments later. Kuvira let out a hoarse scream as she rode out her orgasm. Korra lapped up the sweet juices that were spilled before pulling her head back. Kuvira was red in her face and other areas like her breasts and neck. She was covered in sweat and water and decorated with marks.

Korra got up and grabbed the key for the handcuffs. She found it and went around the chair and unlocked the cuffs from Kuvira's hand. She heard Kuvira let out a relief sigh as her arms returned to her side. The avatar went around to face her girlfriend again. She gently took the olive-skinned girl's wrists in her own gently and kissed the red marks.

"Was I too harsh?" Kuvira shook her head.

"You were perfect. I loved it."

"Good...So do feel relieved?" Kuvira nodded.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out soon enough." Korra chuckled.

"Good. Let's get you to bed." The two stood up though Kuvira was a bit on the wobbly side. Korra handed Kuvira robe for her and for herself. (She grabbed robes for them before Kuvira arrived in the office.)

"You planned this out didn't you." Korra wore an innocent smile.

"Who me? Never." She laughed as Kuvira rolled her eyes and they both put on robes.

"Korra?"

"Hmm."

Kuvira turned and kissed Korra on the lips. Their mouths opened up and their tongues rubbed against one another. Korra wrapped her arms Kuvira's neck pulling her close. The two kissed for another second before pulling away. The two walked hand-in-hand from the office to Kuvira's quarters which was right next door and luckly enough no guards were around. They filed into the medium sized room and went to her bed. Korra held Kuvira in her arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." Kuvira smiled and captured Korra's lips one more time before pulling away.

"I love you too." The Great Uniter was soon asleep in the Avatar's arms. The Avatar reached over and turned the lamp out.


End file.
